


Everything We Are Is Gold.

by Mitooshka



Series: Of Mongrels & Men. [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, a little bit of a makeover, headcanon lavellan clan, small amount of dirty talk at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitooshka/pseuds/Mitooshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hidden in the glorious wildness like unmined gold.”<br/>― John Muir</p><p>// Khalil Lavellan, Inquisitor of Thedas and Herald of Andraste is a practical man and he figures he has no need to finery. Dorian Pavus does not think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Are Is Gold.

 

  
“Dorian get your hands off me!” The Inquisitor’s struggles of protest filled the corridor as the mage ushered him into his room, closing the door quickly behind him. “Dorian what are you doing?” Khalil bristled at him when he could finally turn to meet his eyes.  
  


The mage’s stormy orbs raked over him and his mouth quirked into a half-smile, “oh Inquisitor, I am simply giving you some much needed advice. Sit down.”  
  


“I have some power you know, I could just throw you out the window.” Khalil’s eyes flashed to where the window was hidden by dark draperies. Actually, this was the first time he had seen Dorian’s room and he was startled at how dark and…well, rich looking it was. He should have expected it with Dorian’s upbringing but the choice of colors was much more drab than he thought it would be, seeing as he had a very sunny disposition.  
  


“I’m sure there would be some who would miss me, now like I said sit down before I wiggle my fingers at you and glue you here permnantly.” Dorian taunted, wiggling the fingers on his hands to illustrate his point.  
  


Khalil narrowed his eyes, knowing he was playing on his ill favour of magic and so he sat down on one of the very fluffy cushions he had. He sunk into them and silently breathed a sigh of relief. Since Adamant’s victory, Josephine had been putting together celebration after celebration and taking care of unfinished business, which meant Khalil had to be a part of it. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the busy-ness, rather he disliked the amount of people that came along with it.  
  


"I don't understand what the need of all this finery even is, I'm not like you." Khalil grumbled, crossing his arms and sinking even lower into the cushion. He felt uncomfortable in being in the mage's quarters.  
  


Dorian tutted, bringing out a small box and setting it down on the low dresser that was in front of Khalil. "Now now Inquisitor, I promise I won't make you more handsome than myself, that would be a true miracle if I do say so myself."  
  


Khalil opened his mouth to retort something back but then huffed and sat back, eying the various things on the table. Dorian had opened the box and brought out small vials of what looked to be oil and something wrapped in parchment.  
  


"What is this even for?" the elf asked.  
  


"Josephine demands everyone to be washed and dressed and to have a celebration at the tavern, apparently our victory is one of the most important things at the moment. Maker knows that woman works herself to the bone sometimes, I suppose- oh nevermind, I do seem to be going on. Now, this won't hurt and neither will it do you some bad." Dorian sat behind Khalil and started to brush his fingers through the elf's hair. It was dark, almost black except in the fine candlelight there was almost a red sheen to it. It was also softer than Dorian anticipated and he slowly started to work and separate the hair.  
  


"...I don't see why I need this, no one sees me in practically anything else than armor." Khalil rubbed at his nose, still staying perfectly still and even relaxing a tad at the touch of Dorian's hands. He had to admit, it felt good to have someone brush apart his hair after a long day.  
  


"My dearest Lavellan, I would have you in nothing but finaries if it were up to me though you would not like it, amuse me for an hour or two and let me make you as wonderful as Cullen envisions you." Dorian's mouth quirked again and Khalil could see it in the standing mirror on the table; the man's mustache had twitched and there was almost a soft look in his eyes.  
  


The magister carefully braided the hair away from his face, leaving the fully unshaved side to be free before reaching for one of the vials. He added a few drops to his hands and raked them through Khalil's hair leaving it soft and shiny as a raven's wing. He stood and wiped his hands, moving to sit in front of the elf now.  
  


"...Cullen envisions me?" Khalil asked, his voice was soft and Dorian rifled around in the small box before taking the item wrapped in parchment. He let out a slight 'hm' before answering.  
  


"Oh the man is rather fruggle in his fantasies and mostly chaste, but I believe when we were discussing Saharron the other evening over chess and I told him of the various fashions you elves wore, well let us just say, his mouth seemed to go dry and his face a bit red." Dorian chuckled and undid the twine of the parcel revealing a black stick. "Now please hold still, this won't hurt a bit but if it does get in your eyes it may sting."  
  


"What is that- is that kohl?" Khalil blinked, reaching out to touch the parchment and witnessing the black dust coat his fingers. It was soft and it was blacker than anything he had ever seen in his life; his mother had worn it around her eyes and their hazel was stark against her bronzed skin. One of the fond memories of his childhood was watching her apply it in elegant strokes, blend it out with her weathered fingers and watching the darkness turn her into something beautiful.  
  


Dorian nodded, his one hand coming to grasp Khalil's chin and tilt his head forward, "yes it is, now eyes closed please." His fingers were steady as he carefully outlined first one eye and then the other, both on the top and bottom. The Inquisitor held perfectly still, refusing to move even a muscle at the discretion that Dorian might give him a little shock.  
  


"Perfect, open your eyes."  
  


The small male looked into the mirror and his mouth parted only slightly in surprise; the kohl created beautiful shadows around his obsidian orbs. It outlined and traced the long lashes and complimented the expressive brows.  
  


"Now, no gazing into the mirror for too long since we are not yet done. I had Vivienne commission these robes for you, I had them sent for all the way in Tevinter. I am not sure they will be your size for certain but cose enough will have to do." Dorian shoved folded clothing into his arms and Khalil looked down. The material was an exquisite deep red color and it was beaded and stitched with gold.  
  


Of course he didn't know why he did it but he got up and quickly went behind the folding screen Dorian had in his room. He felt awkward changing in the same room as the mage, unsure of what this was even going to end up as or accomplish...but still, he did as he was told to do. Off came his old leggings and the dark brown tunic he wore, he took off the totem charm he had carved for himself all those months ago before the conclave and finally, took out the coin Cullen gave him.  
  


Khalil changed quickly, trying to find what ways to put on the new robes and finding it much more difficult than he had thought; even his armor wasn't like this! "Dorian, I am not so sure of- oh...um, nevermind."  
  


He stepped out from behind the screen and stood uncertain in the middle of the room. Dorian had been fixing his own clothing when he looked up and his eyebrows rose a fraction. "Well my oh my, Inquisitor, don't you just look...wonderful. Come see for yourself since you seem to have a bit of a skeptical look on your face."  
  


Dorian stepped over the cushions and took a hold of Khalil's arm, dragging him to stand in front of the much bigger mirror he kept on the far end of his room. The elf's eyes wandered over his reflection and he was shocked at what sort of transformation he had undergone.  
  


The new clothing consisted of the dark red leggings with thin lines of gold thread going up and down in diagonal patterns and a sash that hung low on khalil's hips. It too was beaded and threaded with gold but there were small metal scales attached to it so that with each step, there was a soft tinkering in the air. The top was a simple tunic in plain bordeaux with a vest that was emblazoned with the same metallic embellishments and a high collar that dipped to showcase the elf's valleslin on his collarbone.  
  


"You look marvellous and I am pleased to see it fits." Dorian mused, "oh and I almost forgot, you will certainly want to smell the part as well." He withdrew another small vial, this time a pale color and he once again, adding a few drops. However, he didn't put it in Khalil's hair but rather, dabbed it on his wrists, behind his ears and finally dragged his fingers from his collarbone upwards to his jawline.  
  


Khalil breathed in deeply and a pit opened in his stomach as he recognized the smell; it was the same sort of spicy, muskiness that he knew was common in his clan. It made his skin feel warm and his cheeks darken with blush.  
  


"Wonderful, now let us just change that jewelry you have on your face to something more festive and we shall be ready."  
  


* * *

 

It seemed to be hours later that Dorian and Khalil stepped into the tavern and were greeted by the hums of approval of their companions. Josephine and Leliana gaped at the vibrance of the elf's clothing and how the lowlight seemed to dance off the beads and thread. Iron Bull choked on his beer and even Krem raised his eyebrows in surprise; Khalil simply tried to keep his head up and cleared his throat.  
  


The magister certainly had gone out of his way to make the elf appear the way he did; he had removed the simply facial piercings he normally had and given him golden studs and cuffs to wear in his ears, a simple golden ring in his septum and a chain connecting his nostril piercing to his left ear. The stud beneath his lip was a small jewel and it matched the ones in his eyebrows as well. All adorned with little red and green gems that caught the light and made his entire being look like something carved from stone.  
  


"Oh Dorian, you were simply right about the color." Vivienne clapped her hands together and Dorian smirked.  
  


"Ah the Orlesian admits she was wrong? It is a blessed day!" he chuckled and sat down beside Iron Bull who was still trying to get the beer off his chest. Khalil moved forward slowly, aware of the eyes on himself and the murmurs of those not in his inner circle.  
  


"Inquisitor, you do look dashing." Josephine gave him a comforting smile and Cassandra beside her nodded.  
  


"Um, thank you, it was uh...Dorian, Dorian did this." the elf tried to appear more confident than he was but he hadn't worn such things since his naming ceremony when he was still a child.  
  


"Looks like Sparkler is good for something, if you like the whole rtizy aspect." Varric chuckled, he was leaned back on his chair with his boots on the table, the chair beside him empty.  
  


The elf blinked in surprise, "where is Commander Cullen?"  
  


"Oh well he seems to be a bit late doesn't he-"  
  


The tavern door opened at the moment and the blond ex-Templar rushed forward, not dressed in his usual armor, "I apologize I seemed to have fallen asleep and- oh...I-In...Inquisitor?"  
  


"What, fell asleep and forgot who the leader was? That must have been some nap you had there!" Varric smiled and Iron Bull bellowed out a laugh.  
  


"No I think he is smitten!"  
  


Cullen blushed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to get his boiling blood down. "I meant to say, uh, pleased to see you Inquisitor and I apologize I am late." He put emphasis on the final word, shooting a glare at Varric and daring him to say something else.  
  


Khalil sat beside the empty chair and gestured, "by all means Commander, we haven't started yet."  
  


Cullen gulped only slightly and quickly stumbled over to his chair and sat down just as Iron Bull started to tell a story. He tried to keep his eyes away from the Inquisitor in fear of staring too much.  
  


"Do you like it?" Khalil asked suddenly and it brought him out of his determined focus to not stare. He couldn't help then to look at him and was taken aback at how different the Inquisitor seemed to look. He seemed...healthier, far more alive and awake than he usually was and it was surprising.  
  


"You look uh...well you seem to uhm...all of this is," Cullen began to gesture and he got a hard jab in the ribs from Varric.  
  


"Say he looks nice, Curly, it isn't that hard."  
  


Cullen exhaled hard from his nose and finally said, "yes, you look very wonderful."  
  


The elf smiled and it was quite dazzling, the golden adornments on his face struck the light and it illuminated him. The Commander was transfixed and his lips twitched into a half smile as he took Khalil's hand under the table, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the fingers. He noticed that there were small designs on them, swirls and shapes that decorated each digit.  
  


"Dorian. He did this, he said you would like me in this." Khalil murmured as everyone's focus seemed to have turned to Iron Bull and then Sera who was doing something with her fore arm.  
  


Cullen breathlessly chuckled, his voice cracking and hoarse from sleep still, "I would like you in anything, armor or nothing." Golden eyes seemed to glint and Khalil leaned forward to lay a quick kiss on the man's lips, amused his the grip on his hand seemed to tighten.  
  


Khalil paused and whispered, "well, don't drink too much then, we can continue the celebrations later."  
  


Cullen seemed to suddenly tense a little bit and in his head all he could see was the Inquisitor laying on his bed, clothing partially undone and those glorious adornments flashing in the still light. All he could smell was the spice on his skin and the way his hair must feel gripped in his fist as he-  
  


"Commander? Commander did you want more beer?" Cassandra's voice snapped him from his lewd thoughts and he opened his mouth, his face a vibrant shade of red. Beside him Khalil had returned to his position but there was a dark, fierce look in the corner of his eyes.  
  


"Maker, uhm, no I should probably keep my focus tonight."  
  


"Suit yourself." Cassandra shrugged and went back to gabbering away.  
  


"Commander, control yourself." Khalil smugly warned.

Cullen's large hand found Khalil's thigh and he traced the edge of the cloth, "around you? Never."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanoned my Lavellan to be originally from a clan that wandered Saharron and Tevinter but left to settle in Norther Fereldan after the Qunari Wars and elf rebellions. I also headcanoned that that particular clan would use quite a bit of beading and intricate designs in their clothing as well as the use of henna for celebrations and major events.
> 
> Find my on Tumblr! http://elvenking-mitya.tumblr.com/


End file.
